


CD

by WitchRavenFox



Series: 2017 Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Derek Hale plays Lacrosse, Derek has hidden talents, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Drabble Collection, M/M, Prompts will be titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Stiles flopped onto his bed and yelped as a case stuck him in the face. Just a simple CD case with a simple CD, but Stiles recognised the writing. Derek Had left him a gift that simply said “play me”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so... I set myself a January prompt challenge for me to write them. Now I am finally getting round to posting them. The series is supposed to be multi-fandom, but I have doubts about how that will actually happen as all the ones I have written so far are all Teen Wolf. January could just be Teen Wolf month. We'll see. Unless indicated, they are stand alone as well.
> 
> All standard stuff about me not owning characters or tv show, but this is my story, my playtime so I hope you enjoy. I haven't got a beta reader, so if you notice any errors, please let me know and I will correct. Oh and I know absolutely nothing about the US high schools apart from what I see on TV. If i'm way off base, please let me know. Brits do things differently (a bit) :)

Stiles dropped his bag in a huff as he got into his room. Coach was a dick. No, in fact that was being way too nice, today Coach had been a fucking prick of epic proportions and would probably die an ugly death. Completely likely in this town as well. Today he had the team  doing suicide runs, but focused on Stiles and his lack of stamina for continual short bursts. Could Stiles help it that he was actually a better long distance runner? No. Asshole. Maybe he had forgotten what its like to have that stamina up at 5am before school so he could get his sexy times with his extreme stamina werewolf boyfriend. Derek, having that stamina, did not get picked on during practice by Coach. Werewolf stamina.

Stiles flopped onto his bed and yelped as a case stuck him in the face. Just a simple CD case with a simple CD, but Stiles recognised the writing. Derek Had left him a gift that simply said “play me”. Stiles reached over to his bedside cabinet and popped open the player and placed the disc inside and waited.

‘ _Is this thing on? Okay Stiles, so I know that we are still in the early days, but that doesn’t matter to me. You are it for me. And this is really to show you how much you mean to me. I’ll always hug you when things get rough. When you worry about your Dad or Scott or anything else, I’ll always listen to what you have to say, even if you think it’s silly. And when you need peace, I’ll always give it to you. Even in the form of music. I love you, Stiles.’_

Stiles heard Derek readjust something before he heard the sounds of a piano being played, beautifully. Derek played the piano and played lacrosse. How perfect could a man get anyway? Stiles heard Derek’s fingers glide over the keys and fall into the beginning of Clair de Lune, for him. Derek loved him.

Laying back into his bed, Stiles allowed the sounds to wash over him and seep into his core with his eyes closed. When it trickled to a stop, he felt his window close and Derek pad across the room.

‘Don’t just stand there, come here and hug me!’ Stiles smiled as he got to witness Derek’s speed moments before his strength was wrapped around Stiles.

‘Did you like it?’

‘You have to ask?’ Stiles snorted. ‘I loved it. I love you, TalentWolf.’

Derek tugged them down into Stiles’ bed and curled around him tighter, giving Stiles his own wolf heat. ‘Coach gave you a hard time. And the cd has been burning a hole in my bag for over a week now.’

‘Today was the perfect day for it. Thank you.’

‘I’m glad… I, uh-‘ Derek started.

‘You practised for me, right? How long have you played piano?’

‘I did practise for you, that song, I hadn’t played it before, it was nice to learn for someone else. For you. I’d do it again, Stiles.’ Stiles felt Derek whisper into his neck, lips trailing softly. ‘And I’ve been playing since I was eight. Mostly just for myself or my parents. I had lessons, and… yeah.’

Stiles rolled himself onto Derek’s chest and dropped a flurry of butterfly kisses onto his face. He let his lips rest on Derek’s for a moment before darting his tongue out along the seam of Dereks’ lips.

‘Dude, you are so perfect for me. CD’s totally rule!’ Stiles fell onto Derek once more in a kiss that had tongue this time, and maybe Derek moaned.


End file.
